


First Christmas

by whylime



Series: Our own little family [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Parents, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, this is tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whylime/pseuds/whylime
Summary: Dan and Phil celebrate their baby's first Christmas with the Lester clan. Sweet family fluff ensues.





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> The weather is finally cooling down so enjoy this lil fic in celebration of the upcoming holidays :)

At six months old, Rebecca doesn’t really understand what’s going on, Phil thinks.

She’s sitting perched on Dan’s leg, staring intensely at the glittery object that Lucy, Martyn and Cornelia’s two-year-old daughter, just set in her lap.

At the baby’s lack of response, Lucy picks it up again and shakes the red sparkly garland in front of her face. Rebecca laughs and grabs it from Lucy’s hand, quickly bringing it to her mouth which results in Dan’s swift “oh no, no you don’t,” pulling Rebecca’s hands down and the garland away from her mouth.

Lucy smiles before running to grab one of her stuffed animals to bring to her baby cousin. 

The entire Lester clan is sat around the fire on Christmas day, and Phil thinks it can’t get much better than this. Watching how protective and tender Dan is with Rebecca always makes his heart melt.

Their bellies are full of Christmas lunch and the cakes Kath made. They’re all laughing as Dan and Martyn take turns poking fun at Phil, mostly about how he is so obviously a youngest child with the way he acts, whines and always seems to get what he wants in the end. Phil looks to Nigel for support but his father only joins in to share his own stories about Phil’s tantrums when he was younger. 

All day, Lucy has obsessed over Rebecca. She insists on sitting next to her no matter what, and follows Dan and Phil everywhere they go with her, even when it’s just to change her nappy in Kath and Nigel’s guest room. 

When they let Lucy hold the baby on the couch, they think the two-year-old’s head might explode with happiness. She looks down at the baby in her arms and talks to her like an old friend, even though she can only babble back.

Phil can’t wait until they’re both old enough to play with each other for real. He sees Martyn looking at his daughter with Rebecca from where he’s standing talking to Dan and Kath, and the two brothers share a knowing look.

Nothing can replace this feeling of wholeness swelling in Phil’s chest. The sight of Lucy holding Rebecca makes him so grateful they were able to adopt her while Lucy was still young. Their age difference is such that they will be able to grow up together, play with toys and have sleepovers. 

Phil can’t imagine it getting any better than this.


End file.
